1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-soluble extract from Pittosporaceae effective for the treatment of diabetes and liver complaints, and a process for preparing the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vitamin B.sub.12 called cobalamin is an animal protein factor. In the past cobalamin has been extracted in extremely small quantities from animals, but now can be extracted from microorganisms. The demand for cobalamin is increasing.